The Mango Odyssey
by sylfai64
Summary: A cute, light  story on Eric's difficult search to satisfy Cal's pregnancy cravings. Initially meant to be a one-shot but I decided to make into 3-4 chapters.   Not so great on summaries but please read on and post comments.
1. The Search

The Search

It was like watching a tennis tournament; you know how your eyes follow the ball from left to right, left to right. The only thing is that Eric was watching a fork go up and down, up and down – from Calleigh's mouth to the plate and back and forth. His mouth was slightly agape as he watched Calleigh in amazement. Never in a million years had he thought he would see such a sight- after all Calleigh Duquesne was a stickler for a healthy regimen. Pregnancy sure does a lot of unusual things to a woman.

Calleigh then noticed Eric's stare, "What?" she asked baffled.

Eric can't help but chuckle," You look so adorable."

"All right, go ahead make fun of me!" Calleigh retorted while putting her empty plate in the washer.

"I know I should be watching what I eat as per doctor's order but babe- I can't control it, it's like a hole inside of me that I can't seem to fill." She looks frustrated now."Probably in three month's time I'll be so fat that I'd get stuck everywhere I go."

Eric started to chuckle again but this time Calleigh can't help but laugh at herself too.

"Babe, I really don't care how you look, all I know is that you will always be my beautiful Calleigh and I would love you just the same." he said as he gave her a hug.

After dinner, they curled up close together in the couch watching TV. As Eric was flipping through the channels; something caught Calleigh's attention.

"Hey, Eric, can you please flip it back to Discovery? I want to watch that Bourdain guy. His show is very interesting – he goes around the world trying out local cuisine. Oh, he's in Asia!"

"What's with you and food nowadays Cal?"

"Shhh! Oooh that looks good."

"No, I don't think I want to try that!"

"Hey, that looks yum- green mango salad!"

Eric can't help but doze off listening to Cal's endless chatter about the different exotic food she saw in the show. Suddenly he felt a nudge from Calleigh."Eric, its only 8:30 don't sleep on me."

"Sorry Cal, the day just wore me off."

"Hey Babe," Calleigh said in her sweetest voice."I can't help but think of those green mangoes I saw. Do you think you could get it for me tonight, please?"

Did he just saw her batting her eyelashes?

"Babe, we just had dinner. You just finished a huge bowl of spaghetti and two slices of apple pie. You're still hungry?"

"Fine!" Calleigh said sulking. Eric could not stand looking at his pregnant wife's disappointed face, "I'm so sorry babe. Just for you, I'll go to the farthest ends of the earth to get you your green mangoes." He said jokingly attempting to appease her.

Calleigh can't help but don her victory smile."That's sweet! Thanks Eric." And then she said while looking at the wall clock," Okay... you only have half an hour before the stores close. Go!"

-0-

Eric went to 5 grocery stores, two of them Cuban but he could not find any green mangoes. He decided to call his mother to ask for help.

"Hello." His mom answered the phone.

"Hi Mami! Como estas?

"Eric! What a surprise?"

"I'm sorry for calling this late Mami but I need your help."

"What is it, mi hijo? Is there something wrong?"

"No, actually I just called to ask you where I can buy green mangos here in Miami."

"Did you go to Sedano's or El Presidente?"

"Yes, I did Mami but they only have the yellow ripe mangoes. Calleigh wants the green, unripe ones."

Eric's mom gave an amused laugh,"Dios mio! Calleigh sure knows what to ask for! Try the Asian markets hijo, I think they have lots of those."

"Maybe I should just head home and tell her that I'd get it first thing tomorrow."

"Oh no,no,no hijo. That is not good. If you don't give a pregnant woman what she is craving for it would affect the baby."

"Is that right? Well, I better head to the Asian market right now then. Gracias, Mami."

The woman in the Asian store was just about to lock up for the night when Eric came dashing towards her. "Can I just go in for a few minutes to buy green mangoes?"

"We close owledy." the woman said.

"Please, I have to get green mangos for my wife. Do you have some?"

"Yeah, we have mango, no gleen."

"You don't have green mangos, just the yellow ones?" The woman again said, "Yeh, mango, no gleen."

"Can you just hold on a second please? I'll just make a call."

He turned his back away from the woman. "Hey Babe, I'm just in this Asian store and they are about to close now but they got this really nice looking mangoes, they smell good too!"

Calleigh asked "Are they green?"

"No, they're ripe golden yellow ones Cal."

"Then I don't want it, I want the green ones."

"Babe" Eric was about to protest but thought otherwise. He was trying to control his frustration," Okay, I promised you that I'll get you green mangoes tonight so I will. Talk to you in a bit."

Turning back to the woman who was obviously eavesdropping, he thanked her for waiting on him and went back to his car.

Eric did not know what to do, he was getting desperate. Out of the blue, he pressed Ryan's number,

"Hello" Ryan answered.

"Hey, Wolfe! It's Delko!

"Yeah, I know that. My phone actually has a caller ID, Delko."

"Wolfe, I'm on a bind here, I don't know if you can help me."

"Sorry Eric, but I'm short of cash too."

"Where can you buy green mangos here in Miami?"

"Excuse me, did I hear you say green mangos? Are there green mangos?"

"Wolfe most fruits are green before they ripen."

"Why won't you google it or go ask yelp or something."

"Actually, I've been to 7 stores already man but none of them have green mangos. I don't know what to do."

"Is it for Calleigh?"

"No,Wolfe, it's for me...of course it's for Calleigh!"

"You are in big trouble man, huge!"

"I know! Ever since she got pregnant her cravings are becoming weirder and weirder every day."

"Hey, I just thought of something, that new Lab Tech on the night shift, Lea, maybe she can help you . I remember her mention about working in her uncle's store sometimes. Why won't you call her? It's a long shot but who knows."

"Thanks Wolfe! If this pans out – I owe you one."

-0-

Eric quickly dialled the DNA Lab and asked for Lea.

"Lea speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi Lea! This is Eric Delko from Day shift."

"Hey, Eric! I heard about you and your wife Calleigh but I haven't had the opportunity to meet you both yet."

"Yeah, ummm, Ryan Wolfe- he told me that your uncle owns an Asian food store?"

"Does it have something to do with the case you are working on right now?" asked Lea sounding confused.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that the reason for my call is totally not work related. Actually, it has something to do with my wife."

"Okay?" Lea replied.

"She has this craving for green mangos and as was told that you can buy it in Asian stores."

Lea sounded amused. "Really, she's craving for green mangos? I thought that was an Asian thing. I'll tell you what Eric, I'll call my uncle and ask him and I'll call you back right away."

"Okay, thanks Lea!"

A couple of minutes passed when Eric's phone rang. "Delko."

"It's Lea. I got some good news for you. My uncle just got a shipment of green mangos from the Philippines yesterday but there is bad news though- he's locked up for the night!"

"Lea, would it be possible if he can open the store for me? I promise it won't take long."

"Actually, I asked him that already and he has agreed provided you will be there within the hour."

"No problem, by the way , where is his store?"

"That's the thing- it's on the other side of town. I doubt that you can make it there within 30 minutes."

Lea gave him the stores address.

"Tell him I'm on my way! And Lea –thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"No worries! I better call him now. See you Eric!"

At exactly 29 minutes he made it to the store. He pressed the doorbell and a few minutes later an elderly man who he believes is Lea's uncle opened the door.

"Hello Sir, I am so sorry to inconvenience you but I just have to get green mangos tonight."

"Is your wife pregnant?"

"Yes, and she's craving for green mangos."

"I don't know what's with green mangos and pregnant women. My wife asked for the same thing when she was pregnant with our oldest son."

"Really, I've never come across that before but this is our first baby."

Lea's uncle showed him the green mangos. Eric could not believe that finally he was holding one of them.

"I'll take half a dozen of it please."

"That will be $3.00." He handed him a ten dollar bill which is the only cash he had.

"You are eight dollars short amigo."

"Sorry, I thought it's only for $3.00."

"Oh no, they are $3.00 each. That totals $18.00 for 6 pieces."

Eric was surprised."Whoa! They're quite pricey!"

"Oh yes, Philippine mangos are the best in the world be it yellow or green, so they are a bit expensive."

"I guess I can only buy three then." Just great!

"Okay, young man- I know that you went to all the trouble just for your pregnant wife so I'll throw in 2 for free."

"You don't have to do that Sir."

"That's okay, but if she wants more, please get it here."

"Okay then, thank you very much! Sorry again for the inconvenience."

"No problemo amigo."

It was a quarter before midnight when Eric entered their front door.


	2. Pregnancy Woes

_Hi! I just want to thank you all for your nice comments. Sorry, it took me awhile to update but I got pretty busy with life and I have to remember not to run two stories at the same time-too much to handle. I know I said this is a 2 chapter story but I figured I could add a chapter or two. I am having so much fun writing this story and I did not want to end it just yet. Here goes Chapter 2- Enjoy and please your comments will certainly inspire me to keep going!_

_

* * *

_

Pregnancy Woes

As he closed the door behind him, he immediately saw Calleigh sleeping peacefully on the couch. Eric placed the mangos on top of the kitchen except for one which he held in his hand. He knelt beside the couch and gently touched Calleigh's face.

"Hey, Baby, I'm back." Eric said softly."Guess what I have for you!"

His wife's eyes opened and she slowly got up, sat to face Eric and positioned him in between her legs.

Eric proudly displayed the green mango in his right hand for his wife to see. "I told you I'd get it for you."

Calleigh gave her a smile while trying to stifle a yawn. "You're my hero baby! You are awesome!"

"So, you want me to peel some for you?" Eric asked .

"I got so tired of waiting that I dozed off ... it must have been difficult for you to find this."

"You have no idea."

"But babe...Ummm...I don't want it anymore." She said softly and barely audible.

"What? Cal, are you serious?"

Calleigh held Eric's face with her hands and looked straight in to his chocolate brown eyes.

"Babe, I'm so sorry to let you go through this, I know this cravings I have is driving you crazy. I really appreciate all the things you do for me. I really do -please don't get mad at me." She said in an attempt to appease her husband while circling her arms on Eric's neck.

Eric was trying so hard to control his disappointment . "Okay , just eat it tomorrow." With Calleigh and her green eyes looking at him like that Eric just could not stay mad.

"Our little angel would be so proud of his Papi." Eric smiled upon hearing her say this.

He could feel Calleigh inching closer to him and he could smell her sweet breath. He looked at her confused and after licking her lips seductively she said. " You know what babe – I am in the mood for something else right now." Suddenly he could feel Calleigh's right hand sliding down and giving his butt cheek a hard squeeze. It gave Eric a jolt –that was totally unexpected.

"While I was asleep I dreamt of you...you know...doing nasty things to me." Her hands were suddenly busy trying to open the top button of his pants while assaulting his lips with hot kisses.

"Whoa, Cal, not so fast!"Eric said in between kisses although he was starting to feel warm all over. He finally reached underneath her thin camisole and started to fondle her breasts with both hands. He could feel Calleigh 's warmth as she grinded against him.

Calleigh's hands were now busy pulling his shirt off while their kisses were getting more passionate – she was biting his lower lip; his tongue busily exploring her mouth. Her right hands wandered downward again , unzipping his pants and in no time was slowly stroking him. He can't help but give out a moan of pleasure and he quickly hardened. He closed his eyes to further feel the sensation. Suddenly, everything stopped. He opened his eyes and saw Calleigh just staring at him.

"You're right babe, it's getting late. I'm going to ...bed." Calleigh said in her very sexy Southern voice.

Just like that she stood up and walked away towards their bedroom with an extra sway of her hips.

Mid way she turned and said, "Oh, by the way, sweet dreams!"

Eric was left their mildly panting but after a while practically sprinted to follow his wife to the bedroom.

"God Cal! You are killing me!"

* * *

Ryan noticed Eric looking really tired as he entered the breakroom to get some more coffee.

"Hey man, how was it? Base on what you look like this morning, I gather the search wasn't successful? Ryan asked trying to sound amusing.

"But I did get the green mangos Wolfe...thanks by the way. I was lucky that Lea's uncle had some in his store."

"Then why is it that you look like you were ran over by a truck this morning?"

"It's Calleigh man, she's driving me crazy." Eric replied."By the time I got home last night she didn't want the freakin' mangos anymore!" Eric was not in the habit of talking about his sex life with anybody but he blurted out."After that, Calleigh had something else in her mind. She was relentless man although I did not mind it at all. But boy- she wore me off last night!"

"Okay, Delko, stop there- too much info!" Ryan replied.

Natalia came in time to catch Ryan's last three words. "What's this "too much info" about?"

"Nothing!" both men said simultaneously.

"Okay... by the way, Eric, Calleigh was looking for you." Natalia said and so Eric excused himself to look for his wife.

"Eric looks tired." Natalia commented.

"Oh no, I'm not saying anything" Ryan said defensively."All I know is that I would not want to be in his shoes right now. Ooops!" Ryan realized too late that he might just have opened a can of worms.

* * *

Calleigh was waiting for Maxine to finish the DNA testing from the evidence that they recovered from the scene so she can a run a match for it in CODIS. Her stomach was crying out for food again.

"What is that sound- is that your tummy Cal?

"Yeah." Calleigh smiled a bit embarrassed. "I don't know Max, all I have been doing lately is eat. I can't seem to stop eating, all I think about the whole day is food!"

"Really?" she said slyly.

"I have been driving Eric crazy with these cravings. I feel like this hunger within me is insatiable!"

"Are you sure it's just food Cal because I know for a fact that pregnant women's appetite for sex is voracious!"

"No comment." Calleigh has always maintained her privacy especially about her sex life and she does not have any plans of opening up about it not even with her girlfriends.

"Oh come on Cal. Look at Delko-it's so obvious that you're wearing off the man." Maxine was trying to mimic Eric's tired look.

Calleigh can't help but let out a giggle." Oh Max, you are hopeless."

"I just feel so bad giving Eric a hard time. I know this is all worth it at the end when we have our baby but I wish I could find a way for this crazy cravings and non-stop hunger to go away."

"Hmmm, what do you know Mrs. Delko, I might just have the perfect solution for you." Maxine said as she donned a very wicked grin. For a while there Calleigh was expecting Maxine to follow it with an evil "Mwahahaha".

* * *

Calleigh had a doctor's appointment that afternoon and told Eric that she would see him at home.

As Eric entered the house he heard a loud chomping sound coming from the kitchen. Lo and behold! There was Calleigh clad with just his old white shirt sitting Indian style on the kitchen counter with a bowl of green mangos on her lap.

"Oh hey babe, how was your appointment?" Eric asked as he gave Calleigh a peck on the lips and tenderly touched her small baby bump."How's my angel?"

"It went well. I wanted you so much to be there with me but our baby is doing great. Dr. Morris told me that I need to control my diet –I gained 2 pounds more than normal."

"So what are you doing munching those green mangos then?"

"This does not count, these are fruits Eric! Besides, I did not want your efforts getting this for me go to waste."

"Babe, that's sweet." Eric replied as Calleigh said, "Want some? It's delicious! Here, have a bite." She took a piece and placed half of the piece in her mouth while the half was left out for Eric to bite. Eric bit off the piece from Calleigh's mouth and suddenly his face showed a grimace. "What the heck, Cal, this is freaking sour!"

Calleigh giggled, "Gotcha!"

"That's no fair! I'm gonna get you for thi—" Eric could not finish his sentence as Calleigh shoved another piece in his mouth. "It takes getting use to the sourness but once you get use to it you can't stop."

"Okay, hhmmmm I'm slowly feeling it." As Eric dipped into the bowl and took another piece. Finally, he took the bowl from Calleigh and took another piece. "This is actually good."

"Oh yeah, well you can finish it while I go take a shower."

* * *

It was a great day for Calleigh. When she woke up she felt so light and good about herself. For a change, she prepared a light breakfast for Eric and her. For some reason, she did not feel like eating a lot and did not feel nauseous the at all. She was in her haven- the Ballistics Lab- matching striations from a bullet that they recovered from a crime scene when Valera came in carrying a rather huge book.

"Knock,knock! Hey Cal, got a minute?" Maxine said as she entered the room.

"Sure, I was just finishing up with this. What's up?

"Remember, I told you the other day how I can solve your pregnancy woes?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think you were actually serious about that."

"Here's the answer!" Maxine declared as she dropped the book in Calleigh's table.

"A Complete Guide to Ancient Beliefs, Tales and Practical Magic?" Calleigh read the title."Hmmm, interesting although I can not understand that a highly esteemed Scientist like you would possess a book like this. These are all a bunch of crap, Max. Don't you think?"

"Calleigh dear, don't you know that the fundamentals of Modern Science were based on this- alchemists, sorcerers and what not were all scientists in their time."

"I know that- but magic?"

"Okay, but please just check it out first before you say it's bogus. Here I bookmarked it-page 516." Maxine flipped the page and showed it to Calleigh.

"How to remedy maladies related to pregnancies." Calleigh read aloud while quickly browsing." Boil a piece of rabbit's feet, add a dash of nutmeg and paprika...drink the concoction at exactly the stroke of midnight." Calleigh chuckled " Max, seriously?"

She kept reading through when something caught her attention. "Oh my God, oh no!

Maxine was surprised to get this reaction from Calleigh. "What is it Cal?"

"Max, please tell me that everything in this book is crap- wait! What am I doing? Okay, I don't believe in anything written in this book. These are all silly stuff!"

"Okay, Maxine, you've succeeded to put some nonsense in to my head. So are you happy now because I need to get back to work."

"Tell me Cal, I know something is bothering you?" Maxine asked.

Calleigh could not ignore the nagging feeling that she did something wrong but the sensible part of her made her feel silly. "You know Max, I swear that you were a witch in your past life!"

"Maybe I am still!" Maxine replied as she took the book and left Ballistics.

She still could not figure out what was in the book that made Calleigh upset. She is determined to find out what it is but decided to let her be for now.


	3. Old Wives' Tale

_**(Author's Note**: First off- I am so sorry for the readers who followed and favorited this story. I don't know what happened but I just lost my mojo in writing this story. Second, thank you to nonna99 who took time to write to me and sort of encouraged me to finish this story. I hope this chapter will make up for this super late update. I have one more chapter and that's it. Again, thank you for your patience. Sorry for the grammar errors and reviews will be very much appreciated. -Syl)_

A stake out is one part of Eric's job that he is not so fond of. The person of interest who might be the perpetrator in the case they are working on has not stepped out of his house yet. He and Frank have been cramped up in this vehicle for four hours now. Nothing unusual occurred since they parked on the opposite side of the road and it is beginning to bore him to death. He thought of his wife who was still asleep when he left and quickly dialled her number.

"Hey babe!" Calleigh answered. Just hearing her voice made him feel better already. "What's up?"

"Still here at the stake out. Nothing is happening. Marquez is still inside his house."

"You left so early. Did you have breakfast yet?" Calleigh asked.

"Frank went to get us something to eat plus I brought something with me." Eric replied.

He heard the car door open as Frank entered the wehicle with a box of donuts and coffee.

"I got to go Babe. I'll see you later." Eric hanged up and took the coffee Frank handed to him.

"Anything while I was gone?" Frank inquired.

"Nope, I think the guy is still asleep." Eric replied as he reached in the box for a Boston Crème.

After Eric munched 2 doughnuts, he got his small backpack from the back seat and took out a small lunch box. It surprised Frank when he saw the contents of Eric's lunch box.

"What the hell is that Delko?"

"Green Mangoes. Calleigh introduced them to me and I'm hooked. Just the thought of it makes my mouth water."

"You serious? Calleigh shared it with you?" Frank asked in his signature mocking tone.

"Yeah, she saw it on TV and was craving for it. I have to go all the way to the other side of town to get some for her. It's really delicious though. Wanna try some?"

Frank's facial expressions turned as sour as the mango when Eric asked him. "No thanks! So Delko I know this sounds stupid but have you heard of the old wive's tale about sharing food with a pregnant woman?"

"No. What is it?" Eric replied as he chomped another slice of the sour fruit.

"It says that when a pregnant woman shares food with her husband..." Frank did not have a chance to finish his sentence. The guy they were watching was on the move. "Delko, look! Marquez is leaving the house. Let's get going!"

* * *

Calleigh really did not think much about what she read in Valera's book of nonsense. Whatever crept into her mind when she read that page were all attributed to either mere coincidence or possibly her pregnant brain is messing up with her. The doctor said these cravings and feeling of nausea would wane as her pregnancy progresses so she readily attributed her sudden "feeling good" condition to this. She thought of Eric and how she is so fortunate to have a husband who patiently put up with her pregnancy whims. Eric was still out in the field when she left the Lab. They were hoping to close the case before the end of the day.

Since she was feeling much better than she ever had been since she got pregnant, she thought of cooking a special dinner just for her "Babe". She thought of doing his favorite Cuban dish, Picadillo. She quickly took out the recipe her mother-in-law gave her and started to prepare. She also cooked rice, tortilla and also did an Avocado and Pineapple Salad.

She was just putting the finishing touches to the table setting when she heard Eric open the door. A few minutes later he was standing by the eating bar looking so exhausted.

"Hey Babe!" Calleigh approached him and gave him a peck.

"What is that smell?" Eric asked with a slight grimace in his face.

"What do you mean? I made your Mom's picadillo! Your favorite!"

Eric has not been feeling well. He had a stomach ache the whole afternoon and was nauseous. All he wanted to do was have some tea and rest but he did not want to offend Calleigh.

"Thanks Babe! It's been a while we have not had Picadillo." He leaned in to give her a kiss.

"C'mon, let's eat while it's still hot."

Eric tried so hard to enjoy the dinner, throwing Calleigh compliments about her cooking. But what he really felt was throwing up. He could feel the food regurgitating as he swallowed. He remedied it by quickly downing the food with water.

"This is really great Babe. The Picadillo was even better than Mami's."

"Shh, don't say that. She'll never forgive you." Calleigh chuckled. He forced himself to eat until his tummy started to make weird sounds

"Babe, what was that? Are you alright?" Calleigh asked with concern.

She could see that Eric was starting to sweat. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth and dashed towards the sink and deposited all he ate in there.

"Oh my God! Eric, what's wrong?" Calleigh quickly moved towards him and was soothingly rubbed Eric's back with her hand.

She can't help but think about what she read in Valera's book.

"This is just way too weird. Is it possible that all my pregnancy symptoms transferred to Eric just because I shared the mango with him? It can't be!" She thought.

Moments later, Eric was laying down in bed after he cleaning up. He was now feeling much better although he was still feeling a bit queasy. Calleigh came into the room and gave him a cup of hot water.

"Are you feeling better now Babe?" she asked as she went around the bed and sat beside him

"Much better." He faced her and took her hand. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner and for taking care of me." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Eric, I am worried. What happened? Did you eat something that might have upset your stomach?"

"No need to worry Babe. Maybe it's because I barely ate anything the whole day plus the tension I felt the whole day trying to close the case." Calleigh ran her hand to his cheek, caressing it.

"I hope it's nothing but promise me that if it won't get better by tomorrow you go see the doctor?"

"Yes, I will. Promise. Now, let's go to bed. We both had a long day." Eric said.

They lay down in a spooning position with Eric's arms wrapped around Calleigh's middle. This has been their favorite sleeping position since Calleigh's baby bump got bigger. In a way, having his arms around her tummy made he feel that he was also in contact with their little angel. He was almost asleep when he heard Calleigh sobbing softly.

It's definitely hormonal but Calleigh can't help but cry and blame herself for what Eric is going through right now. Just maybe what was written in that book is true. She knows that she should not be feeling this way but she can't help it.

"Babe, are you crying? Are you okay? " Eric asked softly. His questions made Calleigh sob more. "I am sorry I threw up almost all of the food. It was really good and I know you put in a lot of your time and energy preparing that special dinner. Thank you." He said as he kissed the back of her head.

She has to admit that she was mildly upset that the dinner she painstakingly prepared for hours went down the drain but it's the least of her concerns right now. She just wants Eric to feel better but then she can't tell him the real reason why she's crying.

She turned around to face him. "It's okay Babe. I am just being hormonal right now. All I want is for you to get better." Eric wipe her tears away and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Let's get some sleep. I will feel better in the morning." Eric promised.

She then placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Calleigh woke up to retching sounds in the bathroom. She got out of bed as quickly as her big baby bump allow her to when she realized it was Eric. She reached out to tenderly tap his back.

"Oh my God Eric. You're not well."

"There's nothing anymore. I've let it all out but my stomach still feels weird." Eric replied with frustration in his voice.

"You can't go to work Babe. You have to go see the doctor." She said as she led Eric back to the bed. "I'll get you some hot tea to calm your stomach."

* * *

Maxine was very particular about her morning coffee that is why she was so grateful to Horatio for buying them a brand new K-cup Brewer. She was just about to enjoy the first sip of her Kahlua flavored gourmet coffee when Calleigh barged in. She jolted in surprise causing some of the coffee to spill on her shirt.

"Calleigh, what the hell is wrong with you?" She shrieked quickly wiping her shirt.

"Oh my God, Max, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Calleigh replied apologetically.

"It's fine. It's nothing that won't wash off. What is up with you this morning?"

"Oh Max, I have a big problem and I think you are the only one who can help me." Calleigh said looking upset.

"What is it Cal?" Maxine had a feeling that it has something to do with what Calleigh read in that book.

"Okay, first of all… I still think that book of yours is full of rubbish but I don't know what is going on but I read something in that book that might be true."

Maxine started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Max? It's not funny!"

"What exactly did you read Calleigh?" Maxine asked trying hard to look serious.

"I read that if a pregnant woman shares a bite with the child's father, all her pregnancy woes will transfer to him." Calleigh paused feeling so silly saying it out loud. "Max, I shared a green mango with Eric the other day and and …oh Max! This can't be true."

"And the following day you woke up feeling good and wait –where's Eric?" Maxine asked.

"He came home last night feeling so sick Max. He threw up all of the dinner I cooked for him. I thought he would be okay this morning but he woke up feeling sick again. And that's not all. I opened his bag and found some green mangoes in there. He's been secretly eating it."

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious Cal?"

"YES! Maxine you have got to help me stop it. I feel so bad about all this. I'm sure there's something in that book of yours that would reverse this." Calleigh said sounding so desperate.

"Okay, just give me an hour. I need to run some tests for Ryan. I'll bring the book and we'll find something." She caught Calleigh's surprised look as she suddenly stood up.

"Eric! Why is he here?" Looking at Max, she said "I'll see in an hour." Calleigh quickly left to catch up with Eric.

Eric knew that Calleigh saw him so he attempted to hide in the men's washroom but he was not quick enough.

"Eric! What the hell! What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked with an exasperated sigh. Eric knew that Calleigh was really mad when he saw her placed both her hands in her hips.

"Um, Cal! Yeah, I was feeling much better when you left so I decided to come to work. Frank called and told me that I need to finish my report."

"Where's Francis? Does not he understand that you are under the weather? Eric, you promised that you'd go see the doctor."

"Babe calm down. I'll just go and finish the report quickly and then I'll go see the doctor. Okay?"

"Okay, fine. You better do that or else." Calleigh threatened.

"I will! Now I have to go. See you later!" Eric replied.

Ten minutes have passed since Calleigh and Maxine began browsing through the book and they still have not found any remedy. Calleigh hip were aching already so she decided to sit on the stool.

"Oh Max, I don't there is anything there that can reverse what I did to Eric."

"Patience Madam Delko. I'm pretty sure there is something here. We just have to look further." Maxine said as she continued to peruse page after page. After several minutes Maxine finally declared."I got it!"

"Really Max?" Calleigh said as she stood to see for herself. She read it carefully and then reread the lines two more times. Finally she said."This is ridiculous!"

"I know it is Cal but what have you got to lose? It's worth it if it's the only way."

"Oh Gosh! What if Eric will notice that I'm acting silly?" Calleigh looked so helpless. " I guess I don't really have any choice, do I?"

"Well, if you want to see your Eric miserable everyday then you don't have to." Valera interjected '"but I know you can't take it seeing him like that."

* * *

Alexx was about to cut up the abdomen of the latest body to grace her autopsy table when Eric came in.

"Hey Baby Daddy! How are you doing? Calleigh told me you were not feeling well. What are you doing here?"

Eric gave Alexx a sligh smile. "Yeah, I needed to finish a report on the case we were working on yesterday. I was feeling much better but now my stomach is acting weird again and I feel bloated. I promised Calleigh that I'll go to the doctor but it a longer time for me to finish the report. By the time I called the clinic the doctor left already."

"Oh Eric, what else are your symptoms?"

"I have been throwing up, I have this bitter taste in my mouth and sometimes I have a burning sensation here." Eric said touching his chest.

"Have you been eating regularly? When did this start?"

"I'd say a few days ago. I have been eating... well I been eating green mangoes."

"Green mangoes? Oh Baby , that could be the culprit. Mangoes tend to be acidic and could irritate your stomach."

"But Calleigh was eating it too and now she's feeling better. In fact she does not have morning sickness anymore."

"People respond differently to different foods, so mangoes might trigger reflux in some but not in others." Alexx started to write something in a sheet of paper. "Eric, what you have is an Acid Reflux. Here, buy an over the counter antacid- I guarantee it will make you feel better."

Eric took the paper and said."Thanks Alexx!"

Eric wanted to check if Calleigh was still in the Ballistics Lab but when he got there the room was already empty. He was about to leave when he saw a large book on top of Calleigh's desk. Curiousity got the better of him so he went to check what the book was.

"A Complete Guide to Ancient Beliefs, Tales and Practical Magic." He read it aloud. "What is this?" He went directly to the book marked page and started to read. There were some notes in Calleigh's handwriting and in no time he was able to get what it was all about. He can't wait to see how his darling wife will pull this off.


End file.
